1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video output apparatus that subjects an image pickup signal to predetermined processing and thereby generates and outputs a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a medical field and an industrial field, endoscopes including an image pickup device have been widely used. Also, a technique that provides an endoscope system in which a signal processing apparatus called a processor, which is detachably connected to an endoscope, performs various signal processing relating to the endoscope has been known.
Also, as the aforementioned signal processing apparatus, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-334323 discloses a digital image recording apparatus that subjects an image pickup signal obtained by picking up a subject image to predetermined processing to generate a video signal and outputs the video signal to a display apparatus such as a monitor or a recording device that can record the video signal.
The digital image recording apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-334323 is a recording device that can record image data representing information that is the same as that of an image (endoscopic image plus additional information such as textual information) displayed on a monitor, and enables whether or not the additional information is displayed to be set for each item when image data recorded in the recording apparatus is viewed.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-334323 discloses a technique that records data representing an endoscopic screen displayed on the monitor, into an external recording device, and enables whether or not display of additional information added to the endoscopic image is necessary to be set for each item when the image data recorded in the external recording device is reproduced and viewed.